Before Nonnatus
by yourecomingwithme
Summary: How Patsy and Delia ended up together.


They'd had a good time at the pictures.

It had become a ritual for them. Once a month, for coming up for two years now, they'd have a precious day off and spend it together.

Delia had never had a friend like Patsy before. She'd only known colleagues, patients and acquaintances. And of course her family. No one like Patsy. No one who chose to spend time with her and no one she herself wanted to spend time with.

Patsy, on the other hand, had other friends like Delia. Friends she'd go on nights out with and have the time of her life with. Though Delia was the only one who made her feel different.

Patsy knew she was a lesbian. She'd known since before she could remember. It frightened her more than anything in the world. Being found out, anyway. She'd had time to come to terms with her sexuality and accept it. She was happy with herself, just terrified of the rest of the world. It made her paranoid. Could they tell what she was thinking? Did they see her look a little too long at that woman pulling up her stockings? Did they wonder why she'd never shown an ounce of interest in any male?

Delia liked people. Men, women, people. She'd never had a relationship before but she always used to find herself wondering what it would be like to be in one. Walking down the aisle towards her Mr Right. Or snuggled up on the sofa in her flat with her Mrs Right. She was open to anything. Full of optimism about the world. She believed people should be allowed to love whoever their heart desires. After all, it's not a choice to love.

More recently, she hadn't been thinking about getting married to a man. Or anyone, really. But she did now, almost every waking moment, find someone on her mind. One particular person. The burning she would feel inside whenever she looked at her. Oh, it was uncomfortable. The want was uncomfortable.

They'd never discussed relationships with each other. They were aware neither had a partner and that's as far as it went. It was probably the only subject they'd never had an in-depth discussion about. Or even a passing comment. It never happened.

The two of them were sitting side by side on Delia's bed in her nursing quarters, as they'd always done, with a drink in hand. It was a perfect way to end their perfect evenings together. Delia never allowed either of them to have more than two drinks as Patsy would have to ride home on her bike. Even in the very beginning, she could never forgive herself if anything happened to her.

The pain they both felt when they said goodbye at the end of the evenings together was something neither of them had felt before. The yearning. The screaming. Their insides tying up in knots. But they never showed it. The two of them politely said goodnight to each other with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then Patsy would turn her back, get on her bike and leave. Her ride back was always a slow one.

Delia would close the door behind her and run her hand down it. She'd hold it there for a moment, gripping on to the last bit of Patsy she would have until the next time. She'd drag herself over to her bed, sit in the spot where Patsy was sitting and lay down to the side. Sometimes her head wasn't even on the pillow, but she didn't care. She was in love and she was hurting. Curled up in the foetal position, she'd fall asleep with images of the beautiful redhead on her mind.

Tonight, Patsy had taken Delia to see a horror movie. She loved them. Delia did not.

"Why didn't you tell me that you don't like horror films?" Patsy asked with an amused smile. She couldn't get the image of Delia covering her eyes with her coat for most of the film out of her head.

"You really wanted to see it. I thought it couldn't be that bad. I was wrong" Delia gulped down her first drink.

"I'll have to hold your hand next time" she grinned, nudging Delia with her shoulder and taking her hand in hers.

Their fingers entwined and they both fell silent. Patsy's smile dropped from her face. Them both looking at their hands together.

"Delia?" Patsy asked, cautiously.

"Yes, Patsy?" still both looking at their hands.

"How is it you don't have a handsome young chap in your life? I would have thought someone like you would be fighting them off" she raised her glass in her other hand to her mouth, not entirely sure what reply she was going to receive.

"Someone like me?" she looked at her. Patsy was blinking more rapidly and her swallows of her drink looked uncomfortable.

"You are so kind, so funny, so talented and.. and beautiful. Why is it you don't have anyone?" Patsy now turned to look at her. A little taken back to find Delia's eyes staring back at her. They were glazed over slightly.

"We've not spoken about this before"

"I know"

"Why now?" Delia's head tilted to the side in questioning.

Patsy let out a breath.

"I feel like you should have someone in your life to tell you how wonderful you are" she bit her lip. Those two drinks didn't last as long as they usually do.

"I have you"

Silence.

"I mean, Delia, you need..."

"I need you" and with that, Delia leant forward and kissed her. No movement, just eyes closed and lips touching lips. The grip of their hands together slightly tighter.

Delia pulled back, confidence brewing and determination in her eyes. Patsy, mouth slightly agape, looked at her, searching for answers. She wasn't going to get them verbally as Delia went forward again, this time Patsy reciprocated.

Their lips crashed against each other's hungrily as months and months of wanting to do this finally was happening. Every kiss they'd ever wanted to share but hadn't, was put into this kiss. This lustful, needy kiss.

Drinks were abandoned at some point as Delia laid back on the bed, pulling Patsy with her, not once breaking their lips apart. Delia was feeling the dominance at the start, but now she was underneath Patsy, completely at her mercy and she loved it.

The kissing continued as Delia's hands remained on Patsy's waist and Patsy's hands were either side of Delia's head, holding her above her.

Slowly, Patsy lifted a knee up. They were both in the perfect position for her knee to come into contact between Delia's legs. As soon as the contact was made, Delia let out a sound unlike any sound Patsy had heard from her before. She pulled back, Delia's eyes shot open to see Patsy's blue eyes looking considerably darker.

Delia licked her lips. "Pats..." there was a whimpering tone to her voice as her hips moved involuntary against the thigh between her legs.

It was Pasty's turn to let out a moan. The tight feeling in her belly almost too much to handle. She wanted her. They wanted each other and now they both knew. She pressed harder and rocked against her.

The fabric separating them was a nightmare but they continued, kissing and moaning and moving.

"Patience.. oh," Patsy's mind blew at Delia calling her by her full first name. She'd never done that before. It made her move against her more firmly and faster until Delia's body froze then shook, head back, mouth open and eyes tightly shut. She put her hands on Patsy's leg to stop. Breathing so heavily, Delia couldn't help but let out a joyful laugh. Patsy looked at her and smiled.

She moved to lay down beside her, planting small kisses on her neck and collarbone until Delia's breathing had returned to normal. She had her arm across her belly and thought about how this is what she wanted forever.

"Patsy?" she asked, softly.

"Hmm?" still kissing her neck now and again.

"When do you start you midwifery course?" her voice was so soft. Patsy sighed.

"In three days"

"When will I see you again?" she sounded so small, so scared. Patsy's eyes filled with tears. Her accent making her heart skip a beat and her question burning her.

"I will come back whenever I can" she propped herself up by her elbow and looked at her. Delia made eye contact, "I promise you"

And she did.


End file.
